All Bells & Chimes
by lizteroid
Summary: Mikerine! Happy!


**All Bells & Chimes.**

Looking over to her almost husband, Katherine smiled as she watched him sorting out the furniture that had arrived for their wedding reception. They were to have it outside just as Bob and Lee had done several years before them. Katherine couldn't concentrate on her thoughts about the food and decorations she had been discussing with Bree and Andrew, as Mike had now removed his shirt and was wiping his forehead and chest down with it. _Damn he's so sexy…_ she thought as she eyed him subtly. Bree's voice then cut into Katherine's thoughts.

"Katherine are you sure you want _two_ types of fish…?!" the redhead asked, truly flabbergasted.

Katherine tore her eyes away from her fiancé and she smirked a little, "What did you say?"

"Katherine…!" Bree giggled and she rolled her eyes, "You'll get to see Mike later on without much on, so can we please just focus here?" Bree raised her brows.

"Sorry…" Katherine blushed and gave one last glance to Mike before she turned to Bree and Andrew again, "Where were we?"

"Fish…?" Andrew put forwards.

"Oh right, uhm…let's see, salmon and halibut?"

"Together?"

"Why not…?" Katherine smiled and shrugged, "Will that be all?"

"Katherine, we still need to cover the dessert menu and the tablecloths" Bree announced.

"Oh right…well can we hurry it along?"

"Katherine!" Bree hissed, not really meaning to, "Can't you just concentrate for five more minutes?!"

"It's just so hard…" Katherine said.

Bree rolled her eyes and gave a harsh sigh before she stood and trotted over to Mike, "Mike. Hi…would you mind putting your shirt back on and maybe…going inside for a little while until Katherine can concentrate long enough to get through this menu?" Bree smiled as she fluttered her lashes at him.

"Uhh…sure" Mike nodded and walked inside, as he dressed his shirt once again.

Bree turned and looked to a glaring Katherine as she began to walk back over to her son and her best friend. She gently sat as if nothing was wrong, "Sorry, I had to do it" she said as she felt Katherine's icy glare on her form.

"Alright…" Katherine sighed, "So let's hurry this along"

"Okay, so desserts? Tartes? Cheesecakes?"

"How about that Croque-en-bouche…?" Katherine questioned, smiling a little, it was hers and Bree's little joke now.

"Oh ha ha Katherine…" Bree rolled her eyes, "But you'd have to make it…"

"Oh come on Bree…I know you can do it"

"Okay" Bree sighed and nodded, "I will make you a wedding Croque-en-bouche"

Soon the ladies and Andrew finished up with the wedding arrangements and they each made their way back home. Katherine went straight for Mike only to find the entire ground floor of their house was filled with the chairs for the reception and Mike was nowhere to be seen or heard. She looked around and frowned, Mike had been a busy boy. She chuckled to herself and began to ascend the stairs to go to their bedroom, that's where she found him, crashed out on the bed, laying on his stomach.

"Hey Mister…" Katherine moved over and sat on the bed softly, next to Mike.

Mike looked up painfully, "I think I broke my back…" he said melodramatically.

"Oh Mike come on…" Katherine chuckled, "Carrying a few chairs is nothing compared to what we've done in the past…" she gave him a wink and he nodded, "I'll get you a heat pack though"

Mike smiled as he watched Katherine walk away, moments later she returned carrying the heat pack for Mike to place on his lower back, to soothe it, "Hey thanks for this.." he smiled to her.

"Oh no problems honey" said Katherine as she placed it onto his back carefully before kissing his shoulder gently.

Soon, the two fell asleep, Katherine lay next to Mike, her hand gently on his back as she cuddled close to his side, whenever she was so close to Mike, she felt like she was in heaven. The two woke again later on in the day, Mike first, he leaned across and kissed Katherine's forehead, before she softly opened her eyes, letting her lashes flutter as she looked to Mike.

"Hey…" he smiled, "We have to get ready for the engagement party, and we can't be late…Bree will blow a fuse otherwise"

"Oh, pssh! It's our party, we _have_ to be late!" Katherine giggled and rolled onto her back, before sighing and rolling off the bed and finding her way to their bathroom before she turned back to Mike and said, "Can you get up?"

Mike rolled over and he smiled, "I guess this heat thing did the trick" he stretched out and his back cracked a number of times before he gave a sigh, "Much better" he smiled to Katherine.

"Well, come on…let's not waste water, we'll shower together" Katherine smirked a little to Mike.

* * * * *

At the party now, Katherine smiled as she looked around the room, spotting both Susan and Edie there, once ex lovers of her beloved Mike. None of the guests knew what the party was in aid of but they just thought; _Party…free food and alcohol! Bonus!_ so they turned up, dressed in their bests and smiling cheerily at their neighbours, even Susan's ex husband Karl was at the party. Only Katherine knew why he was there, nobody else knew but he was and was enjoying the party as much as the other guests were.

Soon it was time to make the announcement, Bree gave the nod to Katherine, who nodded back and she smiled, clinking a piece of cutlery against her glass to grab at everyone's attention, "Excuse me, everyone…someone would like to make a special announcement" she smiled and turned to Katherine.

Katherine cleared her throat and she looked to Mike before she stepped forward and looked around her neighbours faces, "Okay so the announcement is…" she pulled Mike close to her, "Mike and I will be married…and at such short notice too, in four days!" she giggled a little.

Their neighbours all looked to them, some shocked at first but then the cheers and applause started. Some came and gave Katherine kisses to her cheeks, other congratulated them and gave Mike brotherly hugs and strong pats on the back. But there was one who didn't join in the festivities. Susan Mayer. She slunk off into Bree's kitchen to think for a moment before out burst Edie and looked straight to the brunette before her.

"Hey Mayer, what's with the long face?" Edie asked, her famous pout on her lips, "Oh that's right…no chance in getting Mr 'I can come over and snake your pipes for free' back now that he's in an engaged state with the Mayfair bitch"

Susan looked up at Edie, "Can't you give it a rest? I mean…just once?"

"Woah sorry…" Edie said and put her hands up in defence and she smiled, "Look I kinda feel it too…I know how it feels" Edie sighed and she sat down on one of the stools at the island, "Look…when Carlos and I were together, I was so happy, he made me feel alive, more than any man could do. Carlos was a man I had always dreamed of you know, he could provide, he was good with Travers when he came to stay…and then Gaby took him back…and well we all know what happened with that" Edie ended, meaning about the attempted suicide she had tried to perform.

Susan then joined Edie on another stool and she sighed, she then did something. She took Edie's hand, "I guess we gotta stick together huh?" she gave Edie a smile.

Just at that moment, Mike walked into the kitchen and looked to the women, he felt the air get close and he swallowed.

Mike looked to Susan before she stood up and looked deep into his eyes, she was hurting at the announcement that Katherine had made just moments prior to this. She sniffed and looked to Edie for some moral support before she then looked back to Mike, "You're marrying her?"

"Uh yeah…apparently so" Mike replied.

"What? Apparently so? You don't want to?" Edie asked.

"Of course I do" Mike scoffed, "Katherine's amazing…talented in the kitchen…" Mike was cut off by Susan.

"Oh because I wasn't…"

"Susan come on, we've both moved on now, please can you get over it?" he asked.

Susan then looked to Edie, hinting to give them some privacy, "Oh…I think I hear Bree smooching with someone, I'm gonna check it out…" Edie made a quick getaway.

"Get over it?" Susan questioned.

"Yeah, and fast" Mike said began to walk away.

Susan grabbed Mike's arm just as he turned and Katherine semi entered the kitchen. Susan looked to Mike in disbelief before she pulled him close and looked into his eyes, "I can't get over what we had Mike, it's not that easy…obviously you didn't think anything of it…"

Mike sighed, "Susan please…I did think a whole lot of our marriage and I still do, but I have Katherine now, I've moved on with my life…it's time you did the same"

As Katherine saw Mike remove his arm from Susan's grip she moved away from the door as quickly as possible before he left the kitchen and she looked up to him, "Hey Mike…want another drink?"

"No…can we go home now?" he questioned her softly as he took the empty glasses from her hands and set them on the cabinet before he kissed her deeply.

"Ohh…" Katherine murmured, "Sure, I'll tell Bree we're leaving" she went off in search of her flame haired friend.

Once home, with the door closed and locked, Mike pushed Katherine against the wall, kissing along her neck as she wrapped her arms around Mike's body, pulling him to her as she felt his lips against her warm skin. Katherine moaned softly as she felt Mike's stubble scratching against her delicate, freckled skin as she was arching against his rippling, muscular body. Before Mike knew it, Katherine had lifted off his shirt and was kissing along his bare chest, along his breastbone and down. Mike gave a gentle moan before he drove his fingers through Katherine's auburn hair and brought her back to his lips.

Soon Mike had removed Katherine's blouse and was massaging her breast as she was still pinned against the door as they shared their passion filled kisses, he looked to her face before he gently murmured against her lips, "Come on...let's take it upstairs..."

Katherine looked to Mike and then to his body, "You sure...? I mean come on...you're almost taking me right here, why wait?" she smirked, as if giving him a green light to just lose it and take her as she wanted.

And it worked.

Mike got that look in his eyes. The look any man got when his woman suggested something sexual. It was a predatory look and Katherine lived for it from Mike. Watching him devour the sight of her standing there, it was almost enough on its own to make her climax. He moved his hand around her back and almost ripped off her bra from her chest, he knew Katherine liked to play dirty and he would give it.

All of a sudden, everything happened in a blur of passion and Katherine had her leg to Mike's waist as he pumped into her. Of all her lovers, Mike had definitely been the most generous. Generous in the sense that he knew how to please her and not take all the pleasure for himself. She moaned and let her head fall back as Mike continued to thrust deeply inside of her, hitting the right spots, making her writhe like crazy before him.

"Oh God Mike...!" she panted a little.

Hearing Katherine panting, Mike knew she was close, he smirked and began to grind his hips harder to her. In doing so, it provoked feelings in Katherine she had not thought about since she had saw her ex husband, Wayne again. She felt as though she was losing control in the relationship, she hated that to happen, she didn't want another man to treat her as he had done. So what she did was pull Mike close to her before she then decided to do what she always dreaded doing.

She faked her orgasm.

Hearing her do so, Mike grinned and he kissed her neck, "Ughh baby. Katherine..." he panted a little before he came. As he did, Katherine smirked a little, she wasn't done just yet with Mike. Oh no, she had plans for him and they involved being upstairs and on his back. Herself taking the reigns. As Mike pulled out, Katherine grabbed his hand and yanked him over to the stairs, smirking to him as he looked to her confused, "What's that look for?"

"Oh you know..." was all Katherine answered with.

Before Mike knew it, he was indeed on his back, staring up at the ceiling before Katherine climbed aboard and he gazed longingly into her eyes. She took absolute control this time, and Mike enjoyed it tremendously. He found it plenty sexy that Katherine could be so loving and sentimental and yet, she could be a total minx and utter whore in the bedroom, which was on special occasions, most of the time, Katherine enjoyed the closeness and the passion found in slow and meaningful love making. However it didn't take Mike long to come again and within minutes of his own orgasm, Katherine's crashed over her body as she collapsed onto Mike's heaving chest.

Soon the two found slumber as Katherine had rolled off of Mike but he brought her close to him and wrapped her next to his body protectively as they drifted off into peaceful and highly satisfied sleep.

The alarm clock rang out and she quickly shut it off before it caused any permanent damage to her eardrums. Katherine then rolled over and looked to Mike before she beamed and leaned to kiss his cheek, "Wakey, wakey Mr Sleepy..." she giggled as Mike began to wake up, slightly groggy if anything. Today was their rehearsal dinner, just four days after they announced their engagement to the others at the party Bree had thrown them. Katherine softly sloped out of the bed and she gently walked off to the bathroom, Mike however fell back to sleep, he had been out all day the previous day on several jobs and was spent.

"Mike!! Come on, we're going to be late!" her voice sliced through his sleep and he groaned, rolling out of bed, or rather being ushered from it as Katherine gave him orders of a quick shower, dress and breakfast to go. She looked out of the window to see the Scavo's leaving their home, "Will you hurry up?!" she gasped when she looked to Mike searching for his tie and he rolled his eyes a little.

They did manage to get to the hall in the end for the rehearsal dinner, everyone was seated and things were all rosy that is until he appeared. Some guy. With a gun. He was pointing it in the direction of the famous redhead, Mrs Van De Kamp, he was muttering obscenities to her about his wife leaving him over the book and such other profanities. Dave thought fast, he was the only one who could move, he quickly grabbed the guy, tackling him down. A shot was fired. Mike dived to save Katherine as the wayward bullet blasted through the air.

"Argh!" a strangled cry was heard.

"Oh my God, they got you didn't he?"

"I'll be fine...I promise, we'll still get married"

"I hope so, I know we will, you're gonna be just fine...hang on in there okay?"

A few nods and groans were passed as the guests rushed around and security came in to arrest the gun wielder and an ambulance was called. They soon arrived at the hospital, admitted and straight in to remove the shrapnel from the bullet as it had only skimmed along the side of the body, nothing had been damaged luckily.

"Okay you're all clear..." the doctor announced a few hours later, "That wedding of yours will still happen Mr Delfino, make sure you take great care of her, she's a keeper, you're a lucky guy"

Mike nodded, holding his side a little as he smiled to the doctor, "Thanks doc, you saved my ass there"

Katherine kissed Mike's lips before she said, "Now I get the meaning of the line in the song 'I would die for you' you would, wouldn't you Mike?"

Finally, they made it. It was their wedding day. Mike turned to see his bride walking down the aisle alone, smiling to him under her veil, as she walked along between the two sides of the congregation, all eyes were on her. It was their day, and nothing would ruin it for them. she made it to the alter and gave her groom a nervous smile as he looked to her face and briefly glanced over her. The whole congregation watched them exchanging their vows and the rings, and then it was that time.

"You may now kiss the bride..." the priest gave Mike the green light and smiled to the newlyweds.

Mike gently lifted the veil and he smiled to his bride, "Katherine..." he whispered softly and he leaned in to kiss her full lips tenderly as the two were now pronounced man and wife. The kiss was tender and full of love. The love they had for one another overwhelmed them. It was amazing.

Soon they were outside and the rice was being thrown onto them, they had their photographs taken with the family and friends, alone and in groups. Then came the wedding reception, the two went to get changed into evening clothing for their party, it was a fabulous time for them, they were finally close to each other, the closest they could be to one another.

**End.**


End file.
